


Important Moments

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Two [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Parenthood, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean and Castiel are trying to teach their daughter, Claire, how to walk, but the feisty blonde has ideas of her own. She's an independent pup who can do things for herself. Especially for juice.





	Important Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: so sickeningly sweet that it may rot your teeth.
> 
> What? They gave me a freaking fluff square, you were expecting anything different? Blame my muse.
> 
> The square I used for this one, as I said, was: **Fluff!**. See, even they were excited about the tooth rotting fluff I was gonna write for this. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an ordinary day in the Winchester household. Castiel was sitting on the floor, baby bump barely visible, as he filmed his husband playing with their daughter Claire. The omega angled his phone to get a better view of Claire's laughing face as Dean held her hands to try and help her to walk.

“C’mon Claire-bear, you can do this,” Dean encouraged her. Claire took another hesitant step, gripping the alpha’s hands like her life depended on it. She fell on her butt immediately afterwards, and her laughter made both of her parents smile.

“She's getting so close to walking,” Castiel commented, ending the video and putting the phone down for a few moments.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said proudly. “She's so determined, I think it might happen any day now.”

“They grow up so fast,” Castiel said as he absentmindedly rubbed at his stomach.

“Don't you dare start that on me, Cas. She's barely one,” Dean teased his mate.

“It is true, though, Dean,” Castiel reminded him, and Dean finally nodded.

“Yeah, guess you're right,” he said with a shrug. “She's still a baby, though, and I don't want to start thinking about all the hard things yet. College, puberty, presentation, her inevitable rebellious stage. Right now, I just wanna deal with teething and potty training and teaching her the important stuff like talking and walking. The rest can wait.”

“Agreed, Dean,” Castiel said with a sigh. “I just want her to stay this little forever, you know?”

Dean chuckled. “As great as that would be, Cas, I wouldn't want to be changing her diapers for the next forty years.”

“You do have a point,” Castiel said after letting out a laugh. “She can wait to stop aging until after she can go to the bathroom by herself.”

Claire reached her hands up at Dean. “Da, juice,” she said. She made some more grabby motions, and grunted a few times.

“Guess she's thirsty,” Dean said. “I’ll go get her some juice while you watch her, okay?”

“Juice, Da,” Claire said with a pout.

“Impatient, just like her daddy,” Castiel said. Dean gave him a bitch face he’d learned from his brother, and stood up.

Claire climbed up to her feet as Dean headed to the kitchen. Castiel grabbed his phone and aimed it, pushing record just in case she did something cute. She may not be this little forever, but at least they'd have plenty of photos and videos to remember it by.

“Juice,” she grumbled as she stood shakily, holding onto the coffee table with a death grip. Castiel grinned as she walked herself to the edge of the table, towards Dean and the kitchen.

“Where ya going, Claire?” Castiel asked, glad he was taping this. Her determination was always so adorable. She really was just like her daddy.

“Da,” she muttered one last time as she let go of the coffee table. Castiel's eyes went wide as she stood there, swaying a little on her unsteady feet. He kept filming, but was ready to lunge forward and catch her as soon as she started falling.

“Juice!” She shouted like a war cry, before taking one wobbly step. Castiel gasped as she took a second one, and he thanked god that he was filming this.

“Dean!” He shouted, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Claire,” Castiel said, pointing to their daughter, who was just now taking her third ever step.

“Oh my god,” Dean said in awe, both parents now watching her intently.

Claire took three more steps before plopping down on the floor. Dean rushed forward and scooped her up in his arms. “You walked, Claire-bear, you walked,” Dean said excitedly. “Did you get it all?” Dean asked his mate.

“Every second,” Castiel said, getting up himself. “It was incredible.” He turned the video off, more thankful for his phone than he'd ever been. He went over and hugged his family, grin so big it hurt his face.

“Our little girl walked,” Dean murmured, hugging his daughter tightly. “I'm so proud of you, sweetie,” Dean told her before kissing the top of her head.

Claire looked up at him adoringly. “Juice, Da?” She asked.

Dean and Castiel both burst out laughing. “Anything for my determined little girl,” Dean promised, handing her over to the omega.

“Always thinking about food,” Castiel said as he took her. “She's definitely your daughter.”

“Shaddup,” Dean muttered as he headed back to the kitchen for her juice.

Castiel smiled. Every so often, life was just plain perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, random note. Since I only have a month and a half left before the end of this round, I'm thinking of doing more short fics to try and help myself catch up. If a story takes me into longer territory, so be it, but a lot of these will probably be less than 1k, like this one. Just thought you guys might wanna know.


End file.
